You're Not Alone
by Yoake no Hotaru
Summary: ¿Xion? Xion es única. Amante del rock y el heavy metal, potente como un solo de batería, vive con sus canciones preferidas grabadas a fuego en el corazón. No tiene muchos amigos, pero sin duda yo soy el primero de ellos. Me llamo Riku, y me dispongo a contaros qué pasó aquel día... un buen día que la acompañé a un concierto.


**_Notas de la__ autora:_ ****Ajá. Yo de nuevo, con un fanfic de Xion. Y esta vez es hetero, aunque no entiendo por qué. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué decidí escribirlo Rion, si yo prefiero el NamiShion (*.*) y el VanShion. **

**Pero bueno. Inspirado gracias a mis amados Black Veil Brides, porque Xion es la única chica que logro ver con el mensaje que ellos transmiten.**

**Y aquí lo comparto con todo aquel que quiera leerlo~**

* * *

Deportivas negras. Vaqueros desgastados. Cinturón de tachuelas con cadenas, y pulsera a juego. Camiseta de manga corta negra, que dejaba a la vista el tatuaje de su antebrazo, «Hearts will Sacrifice», sobre su blanca piel. Apenas maquillada, sólo se había delineado los ojos, esos ojos preciosos como zafiros, brillantes y decididos. Su pelo, corto y negro como la noche, una noche llena de promesas y sueños, estaba suelto y ligeramente rebelde.

Sí, esa parecía la Xion de todos los días. Amante del rock y el heavy metal hasta que el infierno se congelase, potente como un solo de batería y enérgica como un rasgueo de guitarra eléctrica. Vivía según su propia filosofía, con sus canciones preferidas grabadas a fuego en el corazón.

Muchos se metían con ella, pero nunca entendieron que no iban a sacar nada. Aguantaba todo lo que le echasen y seguía su camino con la cabeza bien alta, nada podía ofenderla y nadie jamás lograría herirla. Ella era superior a todo eso, y no le importaba la opinión de los demás.

«Lucha por aquello en lo que crees, incluso si tienes que luchar solo», solía decirme. Nunca escondía sus gustos, y no solía conectar con la gente.

Tal vez yo fuera la única excepción.

Me llamo Riku Stinson y ella, Xion Rose. Nos conocimos por casualidad, porque hacía un par de años nos asignaron taquillas contiguas. Yo era su único amigo de verdad, según ella. Sólo confiaba en mí y en su hermano, Sora. La gente nunca entendió cómo podía ser tan amigo de "la rara", pero Xion me enseñó a hacer lo que me decía mi corazón, no el de los demás. «Ellos, seguramente, lo habrán escondido entre prejuicios y ropa de marca».

Y mi corazón me decía que estuviera a su lado. Siempre, pasara lo que pasase.

La observé una vez más. Su sonrisa, que no podía evitar ir ampliando cada vez más. Su mano, agarrando firmemente algo dentro de su bandolera. El símbolo blanco de su camiseta, que formaba una especie de estrella invertida. Como he dicho antes, esa _parecía _la Xion de todos los días... pero no lo era. Aquella Xion estaba ilusionada, el corazón le latía velozmente, no podía estar quieta ni un segundo más porque quería ponerse ya en marcha...

Xion y yo estábamos a punto de ir a un concierto de su grupo favorito, y era la primera vez en toda su vida que iba a verles en directo. No era un grupo que a mí me gustara especialmente, pero si a ella le hacía tanta ilusión no podía negarme. En realidad, nunca podía negarme a nada que Xion me pidiera.

-Riku -me dijo, bailando el pie nerviosamente-. ¿Nos vamos?

Asentí distraídamente, despertando poco a poco de mi ensimismamiento.

-Claro.

-Genial -dijo ella, cogiendo mi mano y tirando de mí.

Su alegría se me contagió, provocando que yo también empezara a sonreír.

* * *

Casi pude oírla contener la respiración cuando el A-East se alzó ante nosotros. Montones de personas estaban allí delante. Todas tenían algo en común pero, si eran como Xion, seguramente todas fueran distintas, únicas. Algunos llevaban el pelo negro, maquillaje oscuro y montones de tatuajes. Otros eran menos góticos, como las dos chicas que había delante de nosotros, una con el pelo azul y la otra con el pelo rojo, que parecían ser pareja. Y otros eran completamente corrientes, para que no creáis que todos los fans del grupo son unos raritos.

-¡Riku! -exclamó mi compañera, apretando fuertemente mi mano. Mi corazón dio un latido más fuerte que el resto-. ¡Es aquí!

-¿Vamos dentro? -pregunté, mirando la cola. Parecía algo larga, pero el rato de espera se nos pasó en seguida, estando los dos juntos. Tal vez no hablamos mucho, pero su sola presencia me bastaba para pasar el rato.

Una vez dentro salieron los teloneros, un grupo compuesto por tres pintorescos chicos y una chica, todos de unos veinte años. Su música no estuvo mal, sinceramente. Enérgica, nos pedía que nos animáramos y nos preparásemos para lo que llegaba a continuación: el grupo principal, que salió entre gritos de sus admiradores, mi amiga entre ellos. Eran cinco: el cantante, el batería, los dos guitarristas y el bajista, aunque Xion me comentó que uno de ellos también tocaba el violín y no sé cuántos instrumentos más.

Cuando alzó la cabeza para mirarme, la vi más feliz que nunca.

-No me lo puedo creer -me dijo, echando miradas al escenario a momentos-. Son ellos.

-Claro que son ellos -dije-. ¿Qué esperabas, que les hubiera reemplazado su archienemigo?

-Ese sería el joker -apuntó ella. No parecía haber dicho un villano al azar, aunque tampoco le pregunté por qué el joker. Sólo le hice una pregunta:

-_Why so serious?_

Xion rió mientras los cinco empezaban a gritar a coro los versos iniciales de la primera canción, en seguida apoyados por sus fans, su armada.

* * *

Como ya he comentado, yo no era muy fan de aquel tipo de música, pero no puedo negar que cada acorde me llegó al corazón y que la energía de las canciones se me metió en las venas. Podían parecer Satán, como la misma Xion bromeaba alguna vez, pero sus canciones no hablaban de quemar el mundo (o, al menos, no todas). Me sorprendió un poco ver que eran mucho más profundas.

Hablaban de vida, de amor, de apoyo, de no rendirse nunca... y así pude comprender mejor a Xion. No, no sólo eso. Comprendí las canciones gracias a Xion. Era música fuerte y segura... Como ella.

-Riku... -me dijo de pronto. Algo sorprendido, la miré, y vi que le brillaban los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, Xion? -pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Yo... -murmuró, aparentemente sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas-. Gracias por venir aquí, conmigo. Significa mucho para mí.

Mi sonrisa se amplió al oír aquello. En un acto casi irreflexivo, le coloqué un mechón de pelo moreno detrás de la oreja.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo, Xion. Tú significas mucho para mí.

-Sinceramente, Riku... Eres el mejor.

Y lo supe. Sus palabras podían no significar mucho, podían ser algo típico que le decías a tu amigo, pero yo lo supe. Por su mirada, por su sonrisa, porque tuvimos un instante de conexión... lo que fuera.

El caso es que supe oír más allá de sus palabras, supe comprender lo que Xion quería decirme pero no era capaz, simplemente porque ella era así.

Aquella era la señal que había esperado tanto tiempo, y por eso supe lo que tenía que hacer. Con el corazón latiendo muy fuerte, con las notas de una de las canciones más profundas de la banda envolviéndonos, me agaché y la besé, rodeándola con los brazos para decirle que yo estaba allí, acompañándola, protegiéndola... Y siempre lo estaría. Pasara lo que pasara.

Y, en ese instante, se me vino un recuerdo a la cabeza, algo que ella me dijo una vez. Probablemente la frase no era suya, pero sí era parte de su forma de ser, y su voz hacía que sonara mejor aún.

«Vive tu vida. Escucha tu música lo alto que quieras, sé todo lo raro y diferente que quieras ser, y recuerda siempre... que no estás solo»

* * *

**_Notas finales de la_ _autora:_ Hale. Un poco de Rion fluff ****_for you_****. Espero que os haya gustado, aunque a mí hay partes que no me terminan de convencer. Y, si os sentís caritativos, dejad un review. Que yo los leo todos y la mayoría me sacan una sonrisa, aunque no los conteste :3**

**Ah, casi se me olvida: Xion y Riku no me pertenecen, son de un señor japonés cuyo nombre todos por aquí conocemos y hemos maldecido alguna que otra vez, sobre todo en los últimos tiempos ^_~**

**Por último, este one-shot va dedicado a ****_my_****_dear_**** onee-chan. Porque es la mejor prima ****_of_****_tha_****_world_**** y estoy deseando verla de una vez 3 Y ni se te ocurra empezar a quejarte por el Vans Warped Tour, bitch. **


End file.
